Circling the Drain
by taralkariel
Summary: Sequel to Passive, backstory on Jenny my OC growing up in Gotham City. Leads up to the end of Begins. Someone suggested a spinoff, so here you go : Sequel with lots of Crane coming soon! Enjoy
1. Thought I Was Over the Bridge Now

_A/N Well, I finally had time to write Jenny's story :) Glad you all liked Passive, and I hope you like its prequel. I was going to just have a few flashbacks in the sequel, but it kind of got away from me. But, don't worry, the sequel featuring our lovely Dr. Crane will be coming pretty soon. Please R&R!**  
**_

**Thought I Was Over the Bridge Now**

I walked hastily down the dark streets, avoiding eye contact with the various vagrants and otherwise unwholesome characters I passed by. My hands I kept in the pockets of an old trench coat, fingering the pepper spray kept there. I didn't want to attract attention, but being the only woman on the street, alone, was not fulfilling this wish very well. I cursed quietly under my breath.

"I hate the Narrows," I growled to myself. I sped up slightly as I finally reached the bus stop. I pulled my trench coat closer around me, surveying the other riders for anyone recognizable. None struck me as being memorable, so I looked around for the bus.

Perhaps I'm early. Perhaps there was traffic. Perhaps I'm in the Narrows and the bus driver wouldn't be driving any more busses. I believe the latter would be the most likely. By the worried looks on some of the others, they agreed.

Well, if worse came to worse, I could always go back to work. The diner was just down the street, and generally considered a safe place. Mainly because the owner, Eddie, paid more than he could afford to Carmine Falcone. However, it was still less than what many others had to pay. Fortunately for Eddie, I worked there. While not exactly an ally of the crime lord, I tend to come in handy from time to time. I bring in errant hit men and various other fugitives, provided Falcone pays me more than the police. Recently, I'd condescended to settle with just what the police reward was, so long as the diner was "protected" at a discount.

The patrons of the diner are as diverse as its employees. Eddie hired me a few years back, when my brother, Alex, disappeared. Eddie and Alex were good friends. Most of the employees are young women, hard on their luck, looking to make enough to leave the Narrows. As a result, many of the patrons are male, looking to keep the young women in the Narrows. Needless to say, I despise most of the patrons. But I serve them with a cool smile, never given in to their flirting. Unlike my best friend, Lisa. Lisa's a beauty. She intends to use this gift to snare a rich husband, and leave this place forever. How she plans to do that, I don't know. She's started recently to attempt to get invited to fancy parties. As predicted, her pretty face and demure manner have gained her entrance to a surprising number of supposedly exclusive parties. I can't help but be impressed.

Ah, but here's the bus. As has become habit, I sighed with relief at the sight. I don't live in a particularly good part of town, but it was better than the Narrows. A person might be mugged there, but would probably survive the experience, losing only a wallet and maybe jewelry. I have no jewelry and little money. My trench coat has seen better days, so hopefully I won't be presumed wealthy enough to take the trouble. However, it pays to be careful. I kept an eye on everyone I passed carefully as I hastened off the bus and onto the street. It's a block to my apartment building, but I can walk that in a few minutes.

Soon, I was safely in the building, not having been followed. I allowed myself to smile while I collected the mail. Which promptly wiped the smile away. In addition to the various bills, there was a letter from my sister. This was depressing enough, but there was also a letter from the bank.

Upon entering my apartment, I carefully locked all the locks behind me, then checked my phone for messages. Not surprisingly, there was nothing. Glaring at the phone for not providing a distraction from the bank's letter, I headed to the kitchen table. With a sigh, I opened it. While not a surprise, it was still quite a blow to find out its contents. "EVICTION NOTICE" it read. Along with other legal stuff to which I paid little attention. Where would I live now?

* * *

"Eddie? Hi, it's Jenny. Um, I just got evicted from my apartment. Do you know of anywhere cheap I could stay for a while?" I asked tentatively. He was my best bet. Lisa lives with her family, and, while I'm sure they'd welcome me, I don't want to impose on them. They have a hard enough time making ends meet without another addition to the household. 

"I think I can help you out. There's an opening in my building, Jen. It's within walking distance of the diner. And it's pretty safe," he added.

I sighed softly. I didn't want to live in the Narrows. But, hey, beggars can't be choosers. "Thanks, Eddie. When can I move in?"

"The wife and me can come by tomorrow morning to help you pack up and stuff. Then you can come have dinner with us," he added. "I know you want to get away from here, but sometimes you have to move backward to move forward, right?" he said cheerfully.

"I guess you do," I replied quietly. "Alright, I'll see you soon."

* * *

The next morning, I sadly packed up my few belongings and reminders of the family I'd lost. I tried not to think about things like that. Like the fact that I'd lived in this apartment with my brother after my parents left. Then, he, too, had left me. But at least he had done what he could to provide for me, should I be alone. That's how I knew Eddie, after all. 

I shook myself out of my reverie, before it went down paths I didn't want to follow. Not today. I smiled at Janet and Eddie, who were quite happy to help me. It was a rare trait in people, I thought bitterly.

"It will be so exciting to have a new neighbor," Janet said. Gushed, more like. I resisted laughing with some difficulty, especially considering how Eddie rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

"I'm looking forward to it," I said sincerely. And, to my surprise, I found I was. It would be nice to live near people I knew. And not to be alone all the time.

"Good Lord, what is in this box?" Eddie demanded, hefting said box with difficulty.

"Bricks," I responded immediately. Janet stared at me in surprise. "And rocks," I added, winking at her.

She laughed. "She's so funny, Eddie! You'll have to come over for a dinner a lot," she told me conspiratorially.

"I'd love to," I said.

"We can talk about all sorts of girl things," she continued.

Before she could say more, Eddie broke in. "Oh, no, you are not coming over to my home just to talk about other men you both like more than me," he said, pouting.

Janet kissed his cheek. "Nonsense, darling. They're just more handsome, but have none of your charm," she said patronizingly.

I watched them, wondering how they could stay so happy when things were so dour. They lived in the Narrows. Worse, they had little children, who certainly deserved better. But perhaps that was it. They had each other, and that was enough for them. I considered the few wealthy families I had known, who had each other and a great deal more. They weren't nearly as happy. Perhaps they lost track of what was important. I would never make such a mistake, I thought. Even if I did somehow end up with more than what was necessary. And a family. I'm not sure which was less likely. It occurred to me that Janet was talking about me again, so I forced myself to pay attention.

"So, you got any knight in shining armor coming to rescue you from this place?" she asked with a smile.

"Not that I know," I replied, forcing a smile. I hadn't really considered the possibility. None of the men I knew could, by any stretch of the imagination, be termed valiant or noble. With the possible exception of Eddie, of course.

"Well," said the man in question, "I'm sure they're lining up for you by now. How do you keep them away?"

"With a stick," I grinned. This comment sent Janet into fits. Fortunately, she had the foresight to set down the box she held before collapsing onto the couch. Eddie smiled at her affectionately.

"You're not the most brilliant woman I've known, my love," he said gently.

"Of course not," she replied emphatically. "I wouldn't have married you if I were brilliant." She laughed while he pouted again. It was strange to see Eddie pout. But I like watching them. They're entertaining. I haven't seen many people like them. Then again, I suppose there's no one quite like them. I would enjoy being their neighbor, though their banter might become annoying after a while, I thought.

We packed their truck and my belongings and I said goodbye to my home. I hadn't extracted a promise for them to help me unpack, but, to my surprise, they were quite willing to help. Janet said they never stopped a job halfway. I smiled, but I didn't speak again until they left to start dinner. I had about an hour before I needed to go down to eat with them.

Surveying the mess that was my new home, I sighed. It wasn't a bad apartment, really. Oddly, it had two complete bathrooms: one in the bedroom and one off the main hall. Eddie had said that a previous occupant had converted a closet for some purpose he didn't go into. I'm not sure I want to know. I couldn't imagine any reasonable motive for two showers in such a small space. Oh well. It was a nice place, no worse than my previous abode. A bit smaller, but there was only one occupant now. No reason to get more space than I could afford anyway. And it was cheap; Eddie probably had given me a discount. But I appreciated it. There was no way I could afford somewhere this nice, this close to the "good" side of town, without paying quite a few bribes. I would have to work extra hard to prove my appreciation for the favor.

* * *

I unpacked for the remainder of the time I had. Specifically, I unpacked my clothes. I had few other possessions, but I've always loved clothes. There were only a few left when Janet came to get me for dinner. 

Much as I enjoyed dinner with my friends, I felt a sense of foreboding throughout the evening. I was, after all, back in the narrows. The place where all pain seemed to originate. Of course, that was probably irrational. But it is a place to be feared, regardless of previous experience. I would have to be careful not to get into trouble while I had to live here, since I had no one to rescue me. Not anymore.


	2. Don't Need Much to Keep Me Warm

_A/N I forgot to say... the titles of the chapters are from "Cloud on my Tongue" by Tori Amos_**  
**

**Don't Need Much to Keep Me Warm**

I suppose I should defend my character to say why I was evicted. It was not due to poor behavior or a prolonged irresponsibility with the rent. My brother used to live there with me, as I mentioned. We split the rent. When he vanished, I could no longer afford to live there. I tried. I attempted a few other jobs, some of which paid better. Some asked too much of me (as far as my self-respect goes). Others were in a bad part of town. For whatever reason, working for Eddie was the only one I managed to keep. But waitressing does not pay all that well. Not well enough to escape the Narrows permanently. So, here I am.

I've never lived in the Narrows before. My brother worked here, though. His job was not exactly legal. But I'd prefer not to soil his memory by dwelling on it. Regardless, the Narrows have a reputation that even the most sadistic babysitter wouldn't tell her charges. It was always a dark shadow on the edge of my knowledge, as long as I can remember. I didn't always live with the fear of ending up here. Before my parents left, it would never have entered my mind. But I'll get to that later.

* * *

I woke up early the next morning to finish unpacking. It was somewhat depressing to view how few belongings I actually have. I've kept all my brother's things. Not his clothes, but all his knickknacks and the like. I've even kept his yearbooks. I'm not sure why. Of course, I was in some of them. But I couldn't imagine a situation where I'd need to know what either of us had looked like as children. I have few pictures. Only one of us as a family, when we were young. I have my mother's scrapbook. I have few things with sentimental value. Perhaps living here has already done that to me. No sense in putting stores on a physical thing, easily stolen from you. Just keep memories, though they fade. 

I sighed, surveying the sparse surroundings. I have little in the way of decorating. Oh well. I don't have the money to spend on fripperies. I would spend as little as possible to live, so I may someday have enough to leave this place. To go where? I don't know. Anywhere, I suppose, would be better.

I must admit, though, it was nice to get to walk to work. Public transportation isn't what it used to be. I like walking, though this was a bit scary. But riding the bus was hardly safer. I saw few people walking, relatively. Fewer people meant it was less likely for someone to decide to mug me. Or worse.

For some reason, I was suddenly reminded of my sister. She'd left me a note, which I still haven't read. I suppose I should. But I was nearly halfway to work, and I might be late anyway. I'll read it when I got home, I decided. I don't know when that would be, but oh well. I pulled out a pen and wrote discreetly on my arm a reminder. I have an absent mind, it seems.

I reached the diner without incident, and quickly washed up and put on my best face. Lisa told me I'd be a wonderful actress, the way I could pretend to be a completely different person when I was at work. I don't know about that. I can play that persona, but I don't know if I could so easily slip into others. Probably not. But this mask was necessary to keep from going insane, and to make money. I do enjoy the act much of the time. I like my job. Besides, I don't know what else I'd do.

* * *

The patrons today were not remarkable. Just the same old ones, I suppose. They do seem to be all the same after a while. All the same, sad, beaten-down men and an occasional bitter and pale woman. I was reflecting on this when Lisa came hurrying up to me. 

"Do you know what today is?" she demanded.

I admitted that I did not, watching her nearly bounce up and down with delight. I have no idea what would so please her.

"It's Bruce Wayne's birthday!!" she cried. Given my blank look, she continued. "It's only the biggest social event of the year! He just got back like a month ago, so he hasn't had a welcome home party yet. They invited a lot of people," she said significantly.

My eyes widened. "Including you?"

She grinned. "Yes! Eddie said he'd let us both go in the afternoon so you can help get me ready," she added. "If you're willing?"

"Of course," I replied with a smile. "I'm sure you'll have a great time." I paused. "How did you get an invite?"

"He asked me personally a few nights ago. He said he probably wouldn't get to spend nearly as much time as he'd like with me, given his other guests, so he'd just have to take me out on a date next week," she beamed.

"And you didn't tell me?" I asked, looking scandalized.

She looked apologetic. "I'm sorry. It slipped my mind until this morning, when his birthday was all over the news." I'm sure her definition of 'news' is slightly different from mine. "Then I remembered I hadn't had time to tell you yet. What with you moving and all," she added gently.

"Yeah, what with that," I responded.

"I'm sure you'll get out of here soon," she said soothingly.

"Probably." She looked sad. My foul mood was spoiling her delight. I forced a cheeky smile. "And if not, I'm sure when you marry your rich man, you guys can help me out."

Her smile returned. "I don't know if I'd like my husband funding some poor woman. Might become the talk of the town, you know."

"You'd love to be the talk of the town, for whatever reason," I admonished.

She laughed lightly. "Which is why I might support some nice young man, but I'm afraid you're out of luck."

I snapped my fingers and looked regretful. "Now there's a pity. I'll just have to find some other best friend, then. One willing to risk a scandal."

She playfully smacked my shoulder, and then we got back to work.

* * *

Eddie allowed us to leave, after much begging on Lisa's part, at about 2:30. I went with her to her house, where I lingered awkwardly while she showered. Her extensive family was, surprisingly, not at home. Her younger siblings were all still in school, and would not come home for another hour or so. I could never keep track of her parents' interesting work schedules, so I had no idea when one might come home. I contented myself with watching television while I waited. 

The media, always brash, was quite brazen this evening. They had the audacity to discuss the increased number of criminals entering Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane. They suggested that perhaps some corruption in the system sent men there rather than jail, where they belonged. I found that hardly surprising. What better place for a crime lord to control than an insane asylum? They asked a Dr. Jonathan Crane, director, if he'd like to comment. The camera focused on his face as he replied, something about all of his patients deserving to be in the relative safety of his facility, and I received a start. I'm not sure what it was. Perhaps he looked familiar?

Lisa came out, looking ravishing as usual, before I could consider the matter further. I filed it away to consider later as I went to help her with her hair and makeup.

"I swear, Jenny, no one can do hair quite like you," she declared.

I laughed. "If your hair was as unruly as mine, you'd have developed the same talent," I told her.

Makeup's not much my forte, so I allowed her to figure that out. After she'd dressed in a lovely formal of royal blue, we had dinner. We had to be very careful not to spill anything on her, of course. This was quite difficult, given the number of much younger children who soon flooded the house. We managed to sit them all down in front of the television, and they were suitably distracted.

"I don't know how you do handle all this every day," I told her when we were alone in the kitchen. "Actually, I don't know how your mother handles it," I corrected.

She shrugged. "You get used to it, I guess. And Mom really enjoys all the life in the house. It's pretty lonely for her when Dad's away. Or was," she said softly.

Lisa's father works in sales, and travels far from here. He used to be quite prosperous, and they lived near me when in elementary school. In middle school, he started to lose money and had to move them in town, where cheap houses were available. Lisa was seven when they started having more children, which had continue until a couple years ago. I tried to imagine having younger siblings. And failed.

"Well, I suppose I'd better go," I said. It was only five, but I wanted to get home long before dark. "Thanks for the very early dinner," I added.

Lisa smiled. "Feel free to stop by anytime. We'd be happy to have you," she asserted.

"I know. I may. Well, enjoy the party. Tell me everything," I said, rising to go.

"I will."

She saw me out and I headed home, feeling somehow empty to leave that home full of light and life to go to my own, dark and empty abode.

* * *

Once home, I sat down to watch some tv. It was a little while before I remember the note from my sister. I swore, then hopped up to find it. What will all the complications of moving, it was some time before I found it. I ripped it open, feeling savage with my frustration. 

_Jenny-_

_I know you have no reason to trust me, but it's very important that you come and see me soon! Especially on next Wednesday. Before nightfall. At the usual place. I don't want you to regret it. I know you've been evicted and have to move to the Narrows. And I know that upsets you, and you won't want to see me or Henri. But you must come! It's a matter of life and death!_

_Renee_

I stared at the note for a minute. How could she know that? Never mind, I sighed. She knew. She always knew, since I refused to tell her anything. It was Wednesday, the one after she'd written the note. And it was nearly nightfall. Swearing, I headed out the door.


	3. Don't Stop Now What You're Doing

**Don't Stop Now What You're Doing**

I suppose I should introduce myself further, before I continue with my story. The rest of it will make little sense without knowing more about me and my life.

* * *

It was a beautiful city. That's what I'm told, anyway. Before the depression, before greed and corruption tainted the lovely buildings. When I was young, all this had already made it a place to be generally feared. But I didn't grow up in the city, not until after my parents left.

My mother was an aristocrat. Or, anyway, as close as people in our country get to it. Her name was Emily Stanhope. Her family had been wealthy and lived on the edge of Gotham for over a hundred years. They were not as well-known as, say, the Waynes, but were well-to-do nonetheless. What her childhood was like, I don't know. I only know that when she was nearly thirty, both of them died in a car accident. Mother's husband (divorced) had been with them. She was, naturally, quite devastated. Because of their wealth, and their tragedy, reporters came constantly to question her about insignificant details. She grew to hate them as vultures who profited on the misfortune of others. Except one.

My father was a reporter, George Ducard. His family was from the Midwest, and he escaped them to "make it" in Gotham. Apparently, his leaving was not welcomed by his family, for they have never spoken to any of us. Anyway, he was a compassionate soul and took pity on my mother. He kept the other reporters away. He would admit quite freely that he had ulterior reasons for this (it would then be his story, after all), but he loved my mother.

Needless to say, Mother's family, what remained of it, strongly disapproved of her relationship with a "commoner." They despised him for his profession and for his tactlessness. The latter was certainly a problem. He often got himself into trouble because he didn't think before he spoke. But, anyway, Mother's family disowned her and left her with little of her inheritance. How they achieved that, I don't know. But somehow, Mother was forced from her parents' mansion. She did, however, have enough money to move into a small country cottage outside of town with my father.

Soon after, my brother, Alexandre, was born. My mother was quite amused with her new French last name, and determined to name the children with proper French names. It was, however, some time before she was again pregnant and could think of more names. I don't know what happened in those five years between my birth and my brother's. The city, of course, became more infested with corruption. It was staved slightly by the Waynes. But neither of these had much to do with us, or so my mother believed. But the media was (is) heavily influenced by those in power. My father was probably not the upstanding citizen we like to think about, since we were never openly bothered.

I was born in an oddly safe time in the city. When I was five, the Waynes were tragically killed. The wealthy and powerful worked hard to continue their legacy, which had before been merely considered an eccentricity. We did not have enough money to engage in anything similar, so we didn't change.

* * *

My young life is only little in my waking memory. I have a few images and things I recall. I remember our cottage. It was very comfortable, just large enough for the four of us. I remember my brother and my parents, and pleasant family activities. Father's work took him all around the country sometimes, though Gotham was plenty newsworthy. But one tires of reporting the regular atrocities of city life. Father, and the rest of us, welcomed what seemed great peace elsewhere in the country. Of course, my brother and I were not permitted to accompany them when in school. We stayed behind and the housekeeper (when we could afford one) cared for us as well. Mother always went with Father.

I loved my mother. But I fear she preferred her husband to her children. This, however, was not brought home to me for some time, and I was content to be with my brother and Nan, as we called the housekeeper, who left us when I was seven.

I went to a nice little elementary school in the country. That's when I met Lisa, before both of our families fell on hard times and moved to the city. Even as a child, she was a beauty. This made her able to get away with a lot. I didn't have her beauty, but I had more charm. Or so I'm told. We were terrors, I'm afraid, always running about and getting into (and out of) trouble. No one was able to stay mad at us for long.

My brother fared differently. As the firstborn, and a boy, he was heavily laden with responsibility. While I was permitted to run loose, he was charged with keeping me in line. This was, I'm sure, a difficult task. I adored my brother, and idolized him, but I didn't follow his directions all of the time. I don't think we got along very well when I was young.

Alex went to a private elementary school, and, later, middle school. He took that much more seriously than the other students. I have no doubt that my parents frequently reminded him how poorly they were able to pay for his education (which was not entirely true) whenever he was not doing well. He worked very hard so they would be proud of him. But they were too obsessed with each other to notice. I'm glad they loved each other, but they didn't have time for two children. They mainly focused their doting on me, on the rare occasion that they doted.

I did stop running wild when I was introduced to the same school later on. We attended it together for a year, which was fun for me. I don't think he liked having me there, just another place to keep track of me. But I had sobered up, as Lisa had. She was the only child until she was seven, when her parents began to have more children. She was then the oldest and had to care for her siblings. Like my brother, she embraced the responsibility. I think that my brother had a great influence on that, though. She adored him as much as I did, though in a different way. Losing him was quite a blow to both of us. But I'm getting ahead of myself.

* * *

But I've forgotten my sister. She's technically my half-sister, and was not raised with us. My father adopted her legally, though Mother's side of the family kept her away from us. I should start at the beginning.

Mother married early, probably too early. The man she married was seven years older and adored by her parents. They had pushed her to marry him, though he was quite sweet to her. He was from a wealthy family, and both were delighted with the union. Mother was happy enough with it, I suppose. But he was not very. I think he felt Mother was beneath him, and he loved another young lady, from a family higher in the social hierarchy. Mother quickly became disenchanted with him, for she did not value social standing.

However, she did have a daughter, Renee. I suppose she liked French names before meeting my father. The marriage had so rapidly turned sour that Mother was living with her parents when Renee was born. The divorce was finalized before my sister learned to crawl. Mother was overcome with depression, considering herself to be doomed to be single for life.

My grandparents cared for Renee, with little help from my mother. Renee's father helped, but soon had a new family to care for. It was against his sense of honor to abandon his child, regardless of how he felt for its mother. He was a good man, and his new wife was kind and understood the importance of honor. Unlike my mother, who abandoned her child without much regret.

I repeat: I loved my mother. But she was not cut out for the job, I guess. She was the pampered daughter of the wealthy, and had not been properly instilled with her duty. But everyone is selfish and I forgive her.

* * *

Renee was raised quite differently than Alex and me. In fact, I did not even meet her until she was a young adult.

When she was three, my grandparents and her father died. Her father's widow and children were swept off to live with her family in Europe, and she was thrown quite out of her comfort zone. My mother didn't know what to do with her, and was soon distracted by a reporter. Renee was briefly forgotten, before being rescued by Mother's cousins. They took care of her until she was five, then she was sent to boarding school. She spent most of her life there, until she was eighteen. Then she returned to us, but I'll get to that.

* * *

Renee is four years other than Alex, and nine years older than me. I heard about her a lot as a child, how wonderful and distinguished she was. Mother was very proud to have a child in upscale boarding schools, though I doubt she cared much beyond that. She was happy for her daughter, and saddened by any unhappiness. But not saddened to the point of actually doing something about it.

Father was better at showing compassion, but he was rarely around. Mother was more of a playmate, with petulance and mood-swings, than a mother. Father behaved as a father should, I suppose. It was in his absence that I ran wild with Lisa, but I was well behaved when he came back from his trips. He entrusted Alex with the care of Mother and me equally, not expecting Mother to be more mature in her decisions. But it is hard for a seven-year-old to counsel his mother.

Despite all this, I look at my childhood fondly. Perhaps only because I know of no other, and children are generally happy with their lot, being unaware of any other way for things to be. Even now, I don't know how my childhood could have been better. Perhaps Mother could have loved us more, but she herself was incapable of that. I would have had to have a different mother, which would certainly have come with her own issues and shortcomings to be dealt with. So, I will not complain. Things could have been worse more easily than better.

* * *

Thus, my first nine years of life passed without much discomfort. I went to school and played with Lisa. I came home and played with Mother or listened to Father tell stories. I frequently did as my brother asked of me, once I realized what a burden my actions were to him. The wide world outside of my home and my school rarely pervaded my knowledge. I occasionally heard stories of my family, and of the lovely young lady who was called my sister. Her existence, and the disapproval of Mother's family, was a distant fact that could never touch me. Or so I thought. 


	4. What You're Doing, My Ugly One

**What You're Doing, My Ugly One**

The first surprising change in my life was when Renee came back. I remember the day vividly. As usual, I got up when Alex woke me, then want off to school. Lisa met me outside and we walked to our bus together. Alex followed at a distance. He rode the same bus, though he went to middle school by then. Lisa and I practiced our multiplication tables on the way, since it was Friday. We always had tests on Friday, I recall.

Anyway, we got to school without mishap. We were not yet allowed inside, so the two of us wandered around the playground. We peered through the fence to the middle school next door, trying to spot my brother. A tall, gangly boy was leaning against a tree by the fence, reading. Until a big boy (so seeming to me) came and threw his book aside. Sensing an imminent fight, I decided we should leave. Lisa followed, though she glanced back.

"He's not doing anything," she said in surprise.

I looked back, and saw that, indeed, the boy hadn't moved toward his book. He just looked up at the other, who stole his glasses and ran away slowly, teasingly. But the boy still did nothing, merely peered after him. I can't recall why, but it was rather terrifying, perhaps due to his ice-blue eyes. We walked quickly to our class.

* * *

Having entered and seated ourselves, Lisa tried to discuss what we had seen. But I didn't want to think about it, so she fell silent. Our teacher, Mrs. Mead, soon entered. She was a flustered looking person, with wild blond hair but an easy smile. She settled us down and passed out our tests. We had just begun when there was a knock on the door. 

Thoroughly dirverted, we all looked up intently at the door. It opened before Mrs. Mead could reach it and tell them not to enter.

"Where is Jeanette Ducard?" demanded an imperious voice. I didn't recognize it, but I trembled at the thought of being addressed.

"Well, you see, ma'am, she's taking a test. Could you wait until it's finished?" Mrs. Mead began.

"No! It's a family emergency and she must come at once," the woman declared. I had yet to get a look of her, and I felt fervently I wanted to keep it that way.

But Mrs. Mead turned to me and motioned me to her. "You can take it when you come back, dear," she told me quietly. I gathered my things and went out into the hall.

An elderly woman, who, I later found out, was my mother's much older cousin, stood with a young woman. The cousin, who had the misfortune of being named Mildred, was dressed in very fine clothes, though clearly rather stiff and uncomfortable. The young lady was wearing a pretty sundress, despite the time of year, and looked friendly.

"Jeanette, you may call me Mildred. Aunt Mildred, though, of course, I'm not your aunt. This is your sister, Renee. She's been at boarding school, but has now come home to visit with her little sister," I was informed. Aunt Mildred talked very quickly and it was hard to focus on what she said. At least, when I was nine.

"Yes, ma'am," I said, not being able to think of anything else.

"Good, good. Now, where is your brother to be found?" she asked, with a barely perceptible hint of disdain. I frowned and disliked her immediately.

"In the middle school," I responded.

* * *

We collected Alex and went home, much to Mother's surprise. She was still in bed when we rang the bell. We could have gone in, of course, but Alex didn't want to startle Mother too much. She was shocked enough as it was. 

"Renee, darling!" she cried when she opened the door. She was wearing her robe, which Aunt Mildred looked upon with distaste.

"Where's that man?" dear auntie asked with a delicate sniff.

Oblivious, Mother replied, "Oh, he's traveled off somewhere to write about people there. I daresay he'll be back in a day or so," she said flippantly.

"What? He left you all alone for who knows how long?! I think you should find someone to take better care of you."

Mother immediately invited us all in, mainly so she could argue quietly with Aunt Mildred and keep our ears from being sullied with talk of our father. Renee hadn't spoken yet, but, as the three of us stood awkwardly, she ventured to say hello. We replied in kind, but said nothing else.

It turned out that Father, fortunately, arrived only a few hours later. The arguing had long since ceased, except for occasional digs. We were sitting uncomfortably in the living room while we waited for something to happen. The sound of Father coming home was one of the most welcome noises I've ever heard.

"Father!" I said, delighted not to have to sit in silence any longer.

"What's this?" he asked, entering.

Mother rose elegantly, and murmured something in his ear as she greeted him.

"I see you've returned at last," Aunt Mildred said harshly.

The adults sent us outside to play while they talked. I don't know, even now, what was discussed. The debate lasted for a few hours, long after we had run out of things to do. We showed Renee our various haunts in the neighborhood, and introduced her to Lisa. Alex did not feel compelled to introduce any of his friends. He rarely did. The four of us, Lisa included, were seated on the grass in our yard, silently contemplating what might be happening inside. I was in awe, somewhat, of my sister, and wondered how she came there, and who this distasteful woman was who'd brought her.

Mother came out at last to call us in for a meal. I don't know which one it would be considered, since it was quite late by then. Father had returned at noon, or around then. It was about three before we were permitted to go inside. I was very hungry. Mildred took Renee and left immediately.

"What was all that about?" Alex asked. My parents exchanged glances, then Mother sighed.

"You've heard of Renee before, haven't you?" she asked. We both nodded. "Well, she's been in a boarding school since her father and my parents died. But she's graduated now. She spent the last few months with her stepmother, in Europe. But I guess they got tired of her and sent her back here," Mother added, bitterly.

"Emily," Father admonished quietly. They were silent a moment.

Mother continued. "So, she went to live with my family. I believe they'd forgotten about us, until she came. She wanted to see us, though for what reason, I can't imagine. She has enough money in her own right not to need our help, and we can hardly help her anyway. But I suspect we'll be hearing from the lot of them from now on," she muttered.

I believe the long discussion was about us taking care of her. Mother and Father refused to take her, so she returned to the estate. She visited from time to time, which was generally pleasant. Sometimes she could not escape by herself, and Mildred or another relative accompanied her. These were quite unpleasant, though much of it I didn't understand at the time.

* * *

The years passed by. The city continued to plunge into corruption, and everyone became poorer as time went on. When I was in sixth grade, Lisa and her family moved into town. Not a very nice part of town, either. But it was cheap and considerably safer than the Narrows. I did not pity them, for it seemed to me that they lived much more happily than my family. I recall thinking that, if we lived in the same place, perhaps Mother's family would stop coming and making our lives miserable. This came to pass, but not as I'd imagined.

* * *

When I was twelve, and my brother was nearly eighteen, my parents decided we were old enough to be left alone. Things had been getting harder and harder for us, and Father thought he needed to travel farther away to make ends meet. They sold our cottage, and bought an apartment near where Lisa lived. This was to appease me, because I was very against their going. 

"Jenny, my love, don't you want to live near Lisa? I'm sure you'll be happy there," Mother crooned to me. She was bribing me, but I accepted it willingly.

I remember the day they left. They helped us move into our new apartment, telling us that soon they'd return and we could live in our happy cottage again. Our relatives would no longer haunt us, when they saw we didn't need them. It hadn't occurred to me that these annoying people came to help us in our poverty, but certainly they mocked us while helping.

It rained that day. I was crying. Mother hugged both of us, crying as well. Father gravely clasped Alex's hand, but embraced me. "Take good care of her, my son," he told Alex over my head, who nodded in return.

"Don't get into trouble, either of you," Mother said. "We'll be back soon, I promise." We nodded and said our farewells. Then, they turned and got into the car and drove off. I watched them go for some time. Alex was denied this luxury, as he had to go to work. He was working part-time at a diner down the street, owned by his friend's father. Eddie was the friend. I locked myself in my room for the rest of the day.

I don't know how long we expected them to be gone. But we settled into our new schools without much distress. It was not the private school we were used to, which made it a little scary. But Lisa was there, so I was happy. Alex soon graduated, so he didn't really care how his last semesters were spent. We, of course, could not afford college. I don't know if it ever entered Alex's head to go. But he worked full time at the diner, and other places. But that I'll save for later.

They were gone nearly a year when we got our first letter from them. Needless to say, we had been getting rather worried. We never heard from Mother's family anymore, as they'd only paid us attention for Renee's sake anyway. Renee was otherwise occupied by that point. We heard frequently after that, for a year or so. Then the letters came more and more far apart. Until they stopped coming at all. I don't know what happened to them, but I haven't seen them since I was twelve, or heard from them since I was sixteen.


	5. It Won't Be Fair if I Hate Her

**It Won't be Fair if I Hate Her**

The disappearance of my parents was a blow, but not as devastating as it might have been. They'd chosen to leave us, and it was not a great surprise that they didn't return. Alex worked hard to support us. I worked to finish school, but he wouldn't let me work anywhere. I suppose this was because he didn't want me to be subjected to the sort of people living where we did. Lisa and I remained friends, though she had to work to support her family.

My daily considerations were putting food on the table and paying the rent. This brought my brother and I closer together, but we sometimes chafed at it. Alex longed to be independent and free of the demand I put on him. I didn't want to burden him, or anyone. I longed for some way to escape from this hand-to-mouth life. All of us did. Only my sister was able to completely escape it. Or so we thought.

* * *

Renee was not a beauty. She was, however, quite pretty and charming. Or so it seems to be, anyway. She had, has I guess, an air of refinement that was popular among the upper classes. Thanks to Mother's cousins, she also had access to them. I have long considered her to be the lucky one. Recently, however, I have begun to have my doubts.

* * *

Renee came to us when she was eighteen. She sought a family, after the long loneliness of boarding school. But Mother was unwilling to provide this for her, mainly due to other family members. We never had a quarrel against her, only those whom she brought with her. Mildred and her ilk were disdainful of our condition, which they perceived as very poor. They blamed Mother for letting herself sink so low, and bringing good children with her. They might have pitied my brother and me, and helped us, but we resembled our father and not their noble line. So, we were left to whatever fate Mother had doomed us to.

Renee, however, was much like Mother in her youth. Or so we're told. She was lovely and charming, and won the hearts of our relatives. Unlike many of her peers, she did not adopt a simpleton's approach to life, and seek out only rich men. She seemed to have little care in her future. She had no job, and lived off the wealth of her relatives. No suitor pleased her enough, so there seemed to be no relief. Perhaps that's why her stepmother sent her away. I don't know.

Regardless, she came to us. She did not get what she expected. I suppose she'd hoped for another place just to be, without much thought for the future. She never did consider very far ahead. She was clever, though, and could get what she wanted when it wasn't forthcoming. However, most people were all too happy to please her, so she rarely needed to use this gift. Her powers of observation were rather astounding, I recall. She watched people, and knew what they wanted and how to manipulate this wish, I guess. It was not a malicious pastime. She sought to please everyone, and not always because they would then more likely try to please her.

I remember this being evident even at only the second visit. She'd come along that time. We were outside, while she and Mother sat on the porch, watching us play. They'd been silent for some time.

"Mother?" Renee said, turning to her.

"Yes, dear?" Mother kept her eyes on us (a rare occurrence).

"Why do you hate us so?"

Startled, Mother turned back to her. "What ever do you mean by that?"

"You hate me because I make you feel inadequate. Because you had a chance for a rich life, and you threw it, and me, away. You don't want to be reminded of that choice because it may have been the wrong one," Renee replied, matter-of-factly.

I remember stopping in my play to regard them: Mother's shocked look and Renee's calmness. She was always calm when she told painful truths, not expecting them to be doubted.

"I don't know what you mean," Mother stammered.

"You love your husband, much more than you could have loved my father. But you regret the rest of your life. You enjoyed being pampered, and you love me more than them," she said suddenly, pointing at us.

"What?" Mother demanded, trying to forestall her statements.

Mercilessly, as usual, Renee continued. "You love me because I am so easily gotten rid of. If not for them, your husband could focus all of his attention on you. You wish you were rich, so you could send those children away, only visiting from time to time. I was the perfect daughter, and you hate me for reminding you of how your others fall short."

I can't say I understood much of this at the time. I knew only that she was being cruel to my mother, and saying mean things about my family. I would not stand for that, and went immediately to Alex. He never liked her, and I wonder if this might be the reason.

"Leave her alone!" he demanded, running up. He was fourteen, and not as tall as his sister. But how he glared! I quailed under that gaze many times when I was young, but never had it seemed so full of hate.

"Alex, dear, it's alright. We're just talking," Mother said quickly.

Renee and Alex glared at one another for what seemed an eternity. They felt much the same way about our Mother; both were acutely aware of her shortcomings. But Alex loved her as he loved me, and would not suffer his family to be spoken ill of.

"If she can't be nice, she has no business here. She can go back to those who are more willing to take in a free-loader," he snarled. He then went inside, so a tragedy was averted.

Mother apologized for him, and Renee kept coming. But the words stung, and the two never spoke. Not until much later.

* * *

Being a freeloader, as he put it, was heavy in Renee's mind. She resented her dependence on others, but she didn't know of a way to free herself. But from that second visit, she began to consider a means of escape. Oddly, she chose to discuss this with Mother. I suppose she considered that Mother had, after all, escaped in some way, and envied her. Not as much as she envied Renee, though. Both longed to be the other, I think. Like the later connection between my brother and me, they chafed and tried to assert independence from one another. They usually felt much the same on any safer subject. And both felt the odious weight of the family.

"Mother, may I ask for your advice?" Renee said one day. They were in the living room where Mother was cutting apart a newspaper. Renee was watching. I was in the kitchen, working on homework. They didn't know of my presence, otherwise I doubt they would have been so frank.

Mother responded in the affirmative. "I've been considering a way to leave the relatives." They were always just "the relatives" to us; rarely were they named. "I was trying to figure some way to do so, and wondered if you had any insight."

There was a pause. "Well, I suppose there are only two ways for a woman to leave her family's house. She must either get married, the preferred method, or get a job and move out. Tell me, child, what service would you submit to?"

"None!" was the forceful response.

"Then, you must marry someone to take you far from here. How to do that, though?" she wondered.

They were silent. "Perhaps you, and your husband… He knows a great many people from far away. Perhaps?" she said tentatively.

"A splendid idea! I'm sure someone in his acquaintance would know a man fitting for you, my dear," Mother crooned.

They left it at that, until Father came home. Things then moved quickly. I often wonder about my father's acquaintance, and this occasion caused a great deal of consideration. There was a great deal of discussion the following weeks, analyzing all of the associates and colleagues who might fit well enough into what Mother felt was necessary for her oldest daughter. They finally settled upon a man no longer young, but not so much older than Renee. Perhaps ten years, I think. He seemed quite old to me, when he came to meet her later that year. They had written letters to one another before hand, to see how well they might suit.

They had many characteristics in common: their hatred of injustice, ability to see through people, and the heartless manipulation that resulted. I did not think that two people with the latter similarity would be able to stand each other, but it was the chief attraction he had for her. It wasn't until later that I discovered that, but now I think it was. She was clever and would not fall for his tricks. She would set her own, and together they could scheme in such ways that no one would understand. I suppose there was an allure to that.

He was from Mongolia. Well, he wasn't from there, but he had a fine house there. Father had been once or twice. How they met, I never heard. Or how he came to be in the cold province, or how there came to be a school in his house, I never learned. I don't know what sort of school it was, but it caused Mother some distress. She worried that her daughter would be alone in the house with a lot of men. Henri, as he introduced himself, smoothly told her not to fear: he would take very good care of Renee.

I didn't trust Henri, especially as I never caught his last name. He admitted that his real name was rarely used, and he was generally known near his home as Ra's al Ghul. Mother, naturally, found this name distasteful. She did not even guess at its meaning: the demon's head. Certainly, had she known this, she would never have allowed the union. But perhaps her permission was not necessary.

Renee adored him. I don't know why. There's no accounting for love, though. He was quite fond of her. Even now, I believe she remains quite high in his esteem. The letter he permitted her to write me proves this. He does not usually let his people keep connections, by which they may be manipulated easily.

Regardless, they were married during his visit to Gotham. He was particularly interested in it, and Renee feared he might wish to stay. He assured her he did not, and soon swept her off to some great house on the mountain. We didn't hear from her for many years. She was only twenty-one when she left. I was twelve then, Alex seventeen. I believe her leaving set Mother off, and they left soon after. I never heard from Renee until long after my parents had disappeared and we had despaired of their return.


	6. You Can Go Now

**You Can Go Now**

The years passed without incident. I graduated high school, but this brought little hope. Now I would help my brother put food on the table. I worked at a diner, different from the one I work at now. It was not in the Narrows, and was not a bad place. I had given up on ever seeing my parents again, and I wondered why I would want to. Still, it seemed sad to be without them. I missed them sometimes, but I hid my pain from my brother. I'm sure he blamed himself, as he did for everything else.

Lisa I saw rarely. She worked on the other side of town. We kept in touch, but weren't very close. I'm afraid I pushed her away when my parents left. I rebelled against my need for companionship, which only made me miss Mother and wish she had been different. I found myself even missing the sister I'd never known, thinking perhaps she would make this life more pleasant.

When I was barely twenty, though it felt far older, my wish came true in part. Renee returned, but not the calm person I had known. Given her state, I'm glad I was the one to greet her, and Alex was at work.

I can't remember what I was doing, but the doorbell came as a surprise. I answered it immediately, and was shocked to find my sister there. She was by then twenty-nine and the years lay more heavily on her than they should have. Her eyes, I remember, were haunted, as though she knew secrets she didn't want to.

"Renee, what are you doing here?" I asked, my surprise forcing away civility.

She gave a wild smile. That was disturbing; she'd never been one to show more emotion than was necessary. "I've come back at last! To see you, darling," she added.

"Why?" I asked, wondering if I should ask her to come in, given her fey mood. I needn't have asked, because she came in anyway and threw herself on the couch.

"Why? Well, that's nice. It was hard enough tracking you down. Does Alex live with you?" she added, looking around. She looked a little nervous at the thought.

"Yes, he does. But he's not at home."

"Splendid. Then we can have a nice chat about how things are without him getting uppity." I did not point out that he was hardly uppity, and never got upset without cause.

"Yes, I suppose we can."

We sat in silence for a few minutes as she scrutinized the apartment and I watched her. She seemed to have calmed down, nearly back to how I remembered her. She wore a trench coat, as was common. Beneath it, she wore a fine pantsuit. Clearly, her visit was not due to being in need of help. She was quite well dressed, I thought, as I studied her. She turned to me, catching my gaze, and smiled.

"So, baby sister, how goes things?" I did not reply immediately, not sure how. "Heard from your parents lately?"

"No," I said harshly. "Not for four years. I'm sure they've forgotten us." That sobered her up quickly.

"I'm sorry to hear that," she said at last. "That is quite a shock." She studied me for a moment. "How are you handling it? You knew them better than I," she added.

"Yes, I did." I paused, supposing I could be more civil without injuring my pride. "I am handling it well. I did not really expect them to return. As you said, so long ago, we are a burden." She had the decency to look apologetic. This was followed by silence. "Why are you here?" I asked at last.

She looked up at me, and I was startled to see her tears. "I missed you. I was lonely." She paused, and I wondered how to respond. "That's why I let him send me here," she said slowly.

"Who? Why?"

"Henri. Ra's. I don't know why, yet. He's started sending people to Gotham, and asked if I'd like to go. He'll come himself, from time to time," she added.

"How long will he be here? What, exactly, is he doing?" I asked suspiciously.

"His wondrous work," she replied with surprising vehemence. As I had only previously known of him working at some sort of school, I couldn't imagine what she was talking about. Starting a new school, regardless of its teachings, hardly seemed something about which to be so enamored. Sensing my doubt, she frowned at me. "His deeds are just, and he will save the city from its corruption and greed. He will make it a better place, though it may have to become worse first," she added softly.

"How does he plan to do that?" I asked sarcastically.

She laughed suddenly, sounding a bit mad. "Heavens, I don't know. But I'm sure he'll succeed. He always does. It may be a few years, though. There is much to do," she said seriously.

I was silent, regarding her. Perhaps, had I liked her better, I would have determined to save her from whatever strange goings-on she'd gotten involved in. However, I'd never liked Henri and felt that her lot was her problem.

"Enough about me. Tell me everything that's happened to you in these years," she said, suddenly the friendly, patronizing sister I'd remembered.

I told her what seemed interesting. About school, about work, about Alex and Lisa. There was little to tell, really. The years of her absence were not characterized by much. Thus, our talk soon turned to gossip of the wealthy. Bruce Wayne, at that time, had been gone only two years.

"Where do you think he went?" I mused. "Did Falcone kill him?"

"I doubt that," Renee replied. "I'm sure he will be found, sooner or later. Really, though, I'd want to run away for a while if I were in his position." I did not add that she had run away in a lesser position.

"Well, I'm sure he'll turn up. Rich people are easy to identify," I said significantly.

"Jenny, how morbid," she replied, laughing.

That's when Alex came in. The laughter immediately left the room, as they glowered at one another. "What's she doing here?" he demanded.

"She came for a visit," I said slowly.

"And you let her in?" He turned his angry gaze to me, and I looked away.

Before he could rant, which he rarely did and needed to prepare for, Renee spoke up. "I'm sorry that we do not get along, brother. I wish there were some way I could change that."

Momentarily appeased, he nodded curtly. "Perhaps there is a way. But we will discuss that later. I had heard your husband was coming to town."

At the time, this mystified me. How could he know? Even then, I fear he had sunk somewhat in what he was willing to do.

"Yes, he's coming. But not yet. There is much to do," Renee replied with surprising gravity. It seemed that there was some connection between them I didn't understand, and this feeling was intensified by the way they glanced at me. "But that can be discussed later. I am delighted to see both of you!" she declared.

There were no more dark hints that evening, which passed quite pleasantly. We had little in common, as far as our acquaintance went, but Renee was always able to make amusing conversation. I think it's something you learn at boarding school

* * *

Renee left late that evening. We warned her against leaving in the darkness, given the neighborhood. It had gone down since we moved in. She told us not to worry, and disappeared into the darkness. Work was busy, but I again found myself to be the only one home the next day, when there was a quick knock at the door.

Unsurprisingly, it was Renee. She smiled at me, and seemed in a much better mood than the previous afternoon. "We did not finish our discussion yesterday. Please, tell me how things really are." She glanced significantly at the sparse surroundings.

I shrugged. "Everyone's bad off, you know. We're getting by, and that's all that matters," I said passively. It was not a subject I intended to speak too freely about. I remembered the disdain of the relatives for our poverty, and I refused to be subjected to that myself. If Mother would put up with it, I would not.

"I meant nothing by it. I'm sure you're doing as well as you can," she said soothingly.

She did not press the subject again, and we turned to safer discussion. I invited her to stay for dinner, and she suggested I invite Lisa as well. I did not know she had any regard for my friend, but it was a kind gesture. I didn't believe there were any ulterior motives behind it, and perhaps those were misconstrued anyway. But I'm jumping ahead again.

* * *

Lisa was delighted to hear from me, and more delighted to come. The dinner passed with happiness on all our sides. We recalled our youth, and how pleasant it now seemed.

"Yes, weren't those the days? When you all lived happily on the edge of town, instead of in it," Renee said. We agreed that it was. Had I been paying more attention, I might have noticed the sadness on my brother's face, as he looked at Lisa.

"Lisa, how are things for you?" Renee continued. "Are you doing okay?"

"Well, I still live with my parents. But they need the help around the house, you know, what with all the children. I suppose I could move out, but there's really no need to. I may, I guess, if I had someone to move in with," she added, then seemed embarrassed that she'd said it out loud. "I mean, to marry or something," she muttered.

"Of course," Renee said with a smile. I followed her gaze to where my brother sat, looking ashamed. And felt a nagging suspicion of my darling older sister.


	7. You're Already in There

**You're Already in There**

Renee did not come to visit the next day. I was relieved. Lisa called to ask if were having another nice dinner again. I told her I didn't know. It depended on if Renee showed up again.

"Can't you call her or something?" Lisa asked, sounding surprised.

"No. She didn't leave any way to reach her. I guess we'll just wait until she wants to see us," I added.

"Well, that's strange. Your sister may be a bit mad, you know," Lisa said quietly.

I laughed. "Oh, I'm sure she is. Hopefully not in a bad way, though."

"Hopefully. Well, let me know if you want to do something." She paused, perhaps considering whether or not to ask about Alex. "Well, I'll see you."

"Sure. See you later," I replied, hanging up.

It had not occurred to me until the night before that Lisa and Alex still liked each other. I knew Lisa adored Alex when we were children. I didn't know the feeling had lasted, or that Alex might return it. But, I suppose he considered it to be something denied him, since he was too busy taking care of me. Of us, I thought.

I considered how it would be, if they got married. I'm afraid it first struck me that I would have no place to live. I was the problem between them. That was quite a pity. I didn't know what to do about that. I didn't want to be in the way, but what choice did I have? My job didn't pay enough to live anywhere decent on my own. And I knew Alex would never ask that of me. More likely, Lisa might move in with us. But that would be awkward.

I sighed. Well, it can't be helped. They never spoke to one another, and were perhaps unaware of the other's regard. As a sister and a best friend, I really should have worked to get them together. But not yet. Maybe when things were better, I'd make a move. But, now, it could wait. Alex was only twenty-five, and Lisa was but twenty. Marriage could wait a couple years. And her family needed her now. I made up many excuses to keep them apart for my convenience.

* * *

When Alex came home later that day, he looked very tired, but thoughtful.

"Renee called me today," he said without preamble.

"What did you talk about?" I asked, feeling suddenly wary.

"She said that her husband might have some jobs for me to do. That would pay well," he added, looking at me significantly.

"We have enough money to get by," I found myself saying. How odd, since I had long wished one of us had more money.

He seemed to find this statement odd as well, for he frowned at me. "Yeah, I guess so," he said slowly. "We can talk it over later. I'm tired. What's for dinner?"

I smiled, then went to get dinner ready. I felt that the tragedy was momentarily diverted.

* * *

I don't know what bothered me so much about my brother working for my brother-in-law. Perhaps most families have problems with that. Or perhaps Henri just made me nervous. I didn't think he could possibly be doing something I wanted by dear brother involved in. Regardless of what wealth we might accumulate as a result.

I think Alex and I differed greatly on our feelings of money. He was older, and remembered better when we'd had money. He could recall the feeling of power it gave him, and the luxury of not having to worry about where our next meal came from. Also, his responsibility for me made him long to have more cash to spend where he wished, instead of dedicating it all to my welfare.

I was unaware of his sacrifices for me. I knew money was tight, and I spent little. We did have enough to get by, even enough for a few luxuries now and again. I did not remember well when we'd had a lot of money, only when we'd had just enough to make ends meet. Everyone wants more money, more ability to buy frivolous things. But I was not swayed much by this desire. I would not work somewhere that paid more for only that reason. I would enjoy, at least a little, where I worked, and keep my moral standards. I'm afraid Alex was willing to give up both.

* * *

My suspicion of Renee increased when she came to visit again. I wondered that she always came when I was home alone. I wonder at that even now, since she clearly wanted to sway my brother to work. I suppose she saw me as a barrier, which must also be swayed. She was wrong. Alex would work for her husband when he was ready, and had nothing to do with me. Only the pressures of my existence made him feel stronger. My pleading did not work, but I was a long way from that then.

My suspicion was increased because she showed up wearing a fine coat, far more than we could ever afford.

"Hello, darling," she said to me with a grin. She was in a fey mood again, I saw.

"Hello. What a lovely coat," I said quietly.

"Isn't it, though? My husband bought it for me. Would you like one?" she asked, looking a sweet and innocent as she could.

I smiled. "Oh, I shouldn't know what to do with such a rich thing. Probably just ruin it. Better leave me with my old clothes," I told her gravely.

She frowned. "I meant no offense, my dear. But very well. If you change your mind, I'd love to take you shopping," she told me.

She knew my weakness. I loved clothes. It was one luxury I could not afford. She knew, also, that my brother would be distressed if I wore a gift. It would mock him, saying he was unable to provide for my wishes himself. Unfortunately, I did not know my brother as well as I thought then.

"I love shopping," I said happily.

"Then we must go sometime!" she declared.

I nodded. "That would be delightful."

* * *

We spent the next few hours discussing various fashions. She told me all sorts of things about the clothes she had, some from Europe. She even told me much about living there herself, always able to get the newest and best clothes.

"It's really a lovely place."

"Have you ever been back?" I asked.

She frowned, sadly. "No. I meant to. I want to visit my stepmother and my family there. They might have me now," she added.

I felt pity. "I'm sorry. Did they make you leave them?"

"Yes. I'm afraid my shopping bills were getting a bit high," she added with a grin. I smiled back.

* * *

When Alex came home that evening, we were still on the couch, discussing clothes. He looked distressed by her presence. But he did not complain this time.

"Hello, my brother," she said to him. "We've been discussing clothes, and I'm afraid the time quite got away from us."

"What kind of clothes?" he asked, looking confused.

"Good clothes," I said with a grin. "The sort that no one can afford."

"No one?" he asked.

"Well, few people." I shrugged.

Renee smiled. "A few people," she echoed, winking at me.

"Like our own dear sister," I said, laughing.

Alex gave a pained smile. "That's nice. When's dinner?" he said abruptly.

Thus, the dangerous subject was momentarily averted.

* * *

Lisa called me the next day. "Jenny? Do you know what your brother-in-law does?" she asked tentatively.

"Not really," I admitted.

"Well, I was talking with… some people at the diner," she began.

"What sort of people?" I interrupted.

"The sort I shouldn't be talking to," she said sharply. "But, anyway, when I mentioned his name, they all looked scared."

"I don't understand--"

"Don't you see? They were Falcone's thugs. And they were frightened of him. Do you think he's a crime lord, too?" She sounded upset.

"I don't know. Maybe. Renee was showing me all this rich stuff she had. I know he lived in Mongolia. Do crime lords come from there?"

Lisa sighed. "Do you think we should warn Alex?"

"And tell him what?" I snapped, feeling anxious. What was he getting himself into?

"I don't know! Something," she murmured.

We discussed various things to tell him, to persuade him that we were quite happy in our poverty, and not to do anything stupid. The discussion helped. I managed to avoid the topic of them getting married. She would not mention it, not sure of where she stood in his regard. In the end, though, we couldn't think of anything helpful. I'd just have to tell him what Lisa had heard and seen, and hope for the best. I thanked her and said goodbye. I'd let her know how things went.

* * *

The hours until he got home were torture. I considered calling him and demanding he come home right away. But I suppose calling his work would have done no good. When he finally came home, he was smiling.

"Guess where I was, sister dearest," he said happily.

"I can't imagine," I replied, wondering at this change.

"Our sister took me to a warehouse and I met him."

"Who?" I asked, mainly to forestall the dread that was washing over me.

"Henri. Ra's al Ghul. Gave me a nice job, too," he said proudly. He saw my face. "What's wrong?"

We argued for the rest of the evening. I tried to convince him what Lisa had heard. He told me that they might be frightened of him because he's a good man. "And he is, Jenny. None better," he declared. I knew I'd lost him.


	8. Leave Me With Your Borneo

**Leave Me With Your Borneo**

The weeks passed. Alex was taken deeper into the confidence of my sister and her husband. I was left out, so I don't know what this entailed. But I saw less and less of him, and Renee came more often to get him, on the rare occasion he was at home. I was able to avoid him, since any words only resulted in arguing now.

I didn't know what to do. I was losing my brother, wondering how long it had been since we'd been close. Some time, I supposed. He kept everything about him from me, seeing me as something for whom he cared, and had responsibility. I wasn't a friend, to be trusted with secrets. I was a burden. The thought makes me savage, even now.

* * *

Wrapped in my bitterness, I avoided all company. Until, one afternoon, Lisa came to see me. She didn't know that Alex was working for them, and I'd never let her know what was going on. Needless to say, she was quite worried.

"Jenny! What's happened?" she demanded, catching me by the shoulders.

I stared at her, silently. Then, "he's gone to work for Henri. I don't see him anymore. I don't know what he's getting into," I said sadly.

"Did you tell him?" she asked softly, searching my face.

I laughed bitterly. "I tried. He didn't care to listen."

"Jenny, we have to do something!"

"Like?"

Lisa paused, looking upset. "I don't know. Maybe Renee could help?"

I should my head. "She came back to get him, I think. Well, maybe that wasn't her only reason. But it was the reason she came to visit. To make him feel inadequate, so he would work for her husband."

"Well, did it work?" she asked, skeptically.

"Apparently."

"Well, you know what to do now, don't you?"

I blinked. "I haven't any ideas anymore."

She shook her head at me. "My dear best friend, I've known you since we were this tall," she motioned. "And you never change. You don't like subtle manipulation; it has to be obvious to you. I know, it's not fair otherwise, but it is necessary this time. Don't you agree?" she said. I stared at her.

"I suppose," I said slowly.

"You have to find out why he's doing it, if you want him to stop. You find out, and we'll meet together again and can discuss how to make him change. Sound like a plan?" She nodded at me. I found myself nodding back. "Good. Let me know how that goes. And don't throw yourself into despair and not call me," she added, winking. With that, she left. I sat down to ponder how best to get this answer.

* * *

It was some time before I approached Alex. One afternoon, I decided I had better do something now. When he came home, I knew by his look it would be a brief visit. He was not happy to see me. I sighed inwardly.

"Alex, can I talk to you?" I asked quietly. Demurely, which was quite against my nature.

He looked surprised. "I guess," he said after a moment.

"Why did you take the job?"

He sighed. "I don't want to argue any more. I took it, and that's that."

"Yes, I know. I was just wondering why."

"Well…" he paused. "I guess it was for a few reasons. Most of them because it pays better," he added with a small smile.

"Would you do anything for money?" I asked sadly.

"No! Of course not. But I can give up some of my petty inclinations if it means a better life."

"And how, exactly, is this a better life? You don't speak to me anymore," I began. Then stopped abruptly: this led to an argument.

"I know. But that didn't come with the job," he pointed out. "I would talk to you, if it meant more than another argument."

"Well, then, I promise I won't argue. Tell me everything," I said, smiling sadly.

To my surprise, he did. He told me all his hopes and dreams, which I will record as best I recall them.

"Well, my dear sister, you are foremost in my concerns. It is hard to get by here, and your small salary can't keep you in this home. I'm putting aside some of my money for you, though it won't amount to much for some time. But I'm hoping it will be enough to help you out, if I should leave. And I plan on leaving. I love you, but I can't… I don't want to be tied to my family the rest of my life. I want to be independent." He looked at me searchingly. "Can you understand that?"

"Yes, I can understand," I replied. He smiled, momentarily happy.

"That's good news. A load off my back, I must say."

"And what will you do to prove your independence?"

He looked thoughtful. "I thought… I thought I might travel. But, failing that, the job does that quite well. I get to run things, though not much is happening yet. But it will; great things will come to pass," he said passionately. He checked himself. "But I forget myself. I don't know how much I can tell you," he said. He looked like, well, a giddy schoolboy, if I may use the phrase.

I laughed out loud. "If you are so happy about it, I shall be held in terrible suspense until I can know."

He shrugged. "I'm afraid you must be, for a while. I'll ask Renee, see what she'll tell you. She has more freedom to wag her tongue than I do," he said with mock gravity.

"Does she? Well, I'll have to catch her and make her talk one of these days," I responded.

"Yes, you'll have to."

We were silent a moment. "Well, what else do you have planned for this lovely future of yours? Preferably things you're allowed to tell me," I added.

He blushed. I had never seen him do so before, and it was something of a shock.

"Well, I was, kind of, thinking that, maybe, Lisa would…" he trailed off, looking at the floor. But smiling.

"Lisa would," I prompted, grinning impishly.

"You know," he said.

"No, I really don't. You must tell me," I told him gravely.

"You little imp, you know perfectly well what I'm talking about. I thought she might, if she was willing, consent to marry me," he said slowly, as if savoring the words to see how they felt. "Do you think she would?"

"I don't know," I said honestly. "She may like the idea. I think you should ask her, not me."

"And risk getting rejected? No, I'd much rather my sister tell me I don't have a chance than have to find out the hard way," he said.

I laughed. "I suppose you would. That's understandable. Well, I'll test the water for you, anyway. Perhaps you should start by asking her on a date before you think further ahead," I cautioned.

"What? Oh, yes, I suppose so. I'm getting ahead of myself."

"And if she says no, I'm sure there are other women who'd line up for you," I told him, consolingly.

"Have you already counted her against me, then?" he demanded, frowning.

"I think you should always have a plan B," I replied, shrugging.

"I guess so," he said. He fell silent, saddened.

"Oh come now, don't be depressed. Tell me more."

He shook his head. "It seems empty without her there. But I'll try."

He was quiet, and I wondered if he would continue speaking or not.

"We'll get a nice house on the edge of town. I'll work Henri, I suppose. It will be a long commute, but worth it to keep our children out of this filth." I was startled by the vehemence of the last word. But I kept my mouth shut. "And maybe we can move somewhere else, away from this place. Somewhere nice and peaceful, where you don't have to fear for your life whenever you leave you home. Or, maybe… maybe it will have been purged, and this once-beautiful city will be what it used to be," he said softly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, I probably shouldn't tell you… but that's what Henri's doing! He's trying to turn the city around, to make it safe for people again. He said it might be beyond saving, though," he said solemnly.

"And what then?" I asked, trying to keep the fear from my voice.

"Well, then, it must be purged. But I'm sure he'll wait a while before he gives up entirely," he asserted.

"I'm sure," I murmured.

* * *

Alex continued his stories of the good life away from here. It might seem to you that it would be no small thing to just pick and leave, given how little we had anyway. But I think we were both afraid to go, for more reason than one. The main one, loath though I am to admit it, was we still had hope our parents would return. Or at least write. We still wished for their return, and felt it was still possible. Even now, a small part of me regrets leaving that apartment, because now they will not find me.

I didn't listen to the rest of his words. I was sick with dread. I remembered the fanatical look on my sister's eyes as she described her wonderful husband. Did he have my brother under his spell as well? So it would seem. I would not fall to that, though, I vowed. I loved the city, despite its pain and suffering. Whether it could be saved or not, I didn't know. But it was my home, and I would not be forced from it, or allow it to be destroyed. Not if I could help it, though my siblings stood in the way. Would they be as heartless, I wondered?


	9. Leave Me the Way I Was Before

**Leave Me the Way I Was Before**

After our talk, Alex was in a very good mood for the following weeks. He was happy to have finally shared something. I forced myself to seem pleased, but I was seething inside.

Despite how it may seem, he'd worked for Ra's for nearly a year before I approached him. But I did wait a few weeks before calling Lisa again. Perhaps I should have acted sooner. I don't know how it would have changed things. Regardless, one afternoon, I forced myself to call her.

"Hi, Lisa," I said, forcing myself to sound calm.

"What's wrong?" she demanded.

"I think you'd better come over, if you can get away," I replied.

"I can. See you soon." She hung up. I sighed and tried to organize my thoughts. What would I say?

* * *

"So, I take it you talked to him?" Lisa said when I opened the door.

"I did."

"What did he say?"

I sat down on the couch. She followed suit, watching me carefully. "Well, he said a lot things. He was very happy to be able to tell me them, though." I paused, wondering if I should mention his desire to marry her. I decided I had better say everything. "He described how much money he was getting, and that some was being set aside for me, for when he leaves."

"Where's he going?"

"Well… he wants to move out and get married," I said at last.

"To whom?" she asked, holding her breath.

"Come on, Lisa, who do you think?" I said, forcing a smile.

"What? Really?" she looked shocked. And delighted.

"Yes." I sighed. "That's part of the trouble, though. He won't leave his job, not when it pays so well. Not even if it is dangerous for him. I know you're pleased right now, but we need to focus. I don't want you marrying him while he works for that man," I said, spitting the last words.

"Why? Did you find out anything?"

"He's a fanatic. He tells all his people how messed up Gotham is, and they want to fix it. I have no problem with that part. But part of fixing it may be destroying it first," I said gravely.

Her eyes widened. "How?"

"I don't know. They wouldn't give me details. But he said something about being purged. You know, like purging fire? Or water, I guess," I added.

"What, raze it to the ground?"

I shrugged. "Who knows? But it's hardly safe to trust him."

She sighed at me. "You have no proof, do you? Are you sure you aren't just being paranoid?"

I took a deep breath. "I don't know. I could be. But he's very mysterious. He lives in a huge place in the mountains of Mongolia, running a school of ninjas or something similar. That would make good agents for destroying our city, you know."

"What do you remember about him when you last saw him?"

I thought for a moment. "He looked old. Not his physical appearance, but his eyes. Like he'd been through a lot. And was willing to go through a lot more," I added.

"Well, what should we do?"

"I don't know. I suppose we just wait and see if we can find some way to make him leave."

"Alright. Let me know if you hear anything. I'll be in touch." With that, she left.

* * *

The next afternoon, I was home alone, working in the kitchen. The doorbell rang, and I want to it. I opened the door, but there was no one there. Just an envelope. Inside, there was a note cut out the newspaper that said, "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE BROTHER IS DOING?" There were pictures. Incriminating photographs of Alex with various thugs, some well known to work for Carmine Falcone. Most of them showed drugs being distributed.

I shook with fury. What did he think he was doing, getting into that mess? And, worse, to be caught in it. I wondered when, if, he'd come home. And what I should say to him. I considered calling Lisa, but thought I should confront Alex first. So, I sat down on the couch to wait.

* * *

Surprisingly, he was home within the hour. "Hey, Jen," he said happily, as he came in.

"How was your day?" I asked emotionlessly.

If he caught my tone, he ignored it. "Oh, not bad. We're making progress, though it may be a few years."

"And, in what, exactly, are you progressing?" I demanded.

He turned, surprised by the venom in my voice. "Saving our city, of course. Or preparing in its downfall, if necessary, I guess," he added.

"By hanging out with these upstanding citizens?" I asked lightly, handing him the pictures.

He stared at them. "Where did you get those?" he asked softly.

"Someone, I don't know who, brought them and left them at the door this afternoon." I watched him, wondering if he'd give me an explanation. And if I should believe anything he said.

"Well, this is a shock. But it's not what it looks like, Jenny. You have to believe me!" he said earnestly.

"What were you doing, then?" I asked.

"We… we have to study how these things happen, so we can make an effort to keep them from happening. When we know how it works, we can put a stop to it," he said.

"I suppose," I said slowly.

"I don't want you to worry about me. I know what I'm getting into," he said with a smile. I wondered if he did.

* * *

I didn't tell anyone about the pictures. I figured that sort of thing would resolve itself eventually. And maybe he was right, and that was the only reason he was there. But I couldn't help thinking all the people pictured had looked very friendly. And Alex was incapable of being friendly with people he didn't like.

The weeks dragged on torturously. I didn't know what to do about my dear brother, who appeared to have gone over to the dark side. Renee had gone back to her husband, for a while. I suppose it was because she'd done what she'd set out to do: ensnare my brother in this life of crime. Or near-crime, anyway. I never wanted to be so close to dangerous people. I vowed then, foolishly, that I would never let myself fall as they had. No matter how much I needed the money.

* * *

Finally, the inevitable happened. Alex didn't come home. I watched the news frantically, searching for some report of a shooting or a massive arrest. But nothing. There was nothing I could, even in my advanced state of paranoia, relate to my brother. So I waited. I hated waiting, as it brought too sharply into mind all those years of waiting for my parents to write or return to me.

I went to bed at some early time in the morning. I had to work, and didn't think I could go completely without sleep. It seemed I had only just laid my head on the pillow when the phone rang. I answered with a groggy "hello?"

"Miss Ducard? Sister to Alexandre Ducard?"

No one called him Alexandre. "Speaking," I said.

"My name is Sergeant Gordon, from the police department. I need you to come down to the station. I'm very sorry." He paused. "I think we've found your brother."

I nearly fainted. But I forced myself to focus and said, "I'll—I'll be right there." Other than my voice cracking, I'd managed to pull myself together. I dressed quickly and hurried down to the station.

The rest of the night, or morning, rather, passed like a nightmare. I was seated in some room and people asked me a lot of questions, which I answered as best I could. After what seemed hours, they let me go in to see him. He'd been shot, and was in the hospital. But things didn't look good.

"Hi, Jenny," he said softly when I came in. Tears I'd been holding back flooded my eyes at the sight of him, lying weakly in the hospital bed. "Looks like I got myself into trouble after all," he added, forcing a smile.

"Looks like," I said faintly. "Oh, Alex, what happened?"

He sighed, though it seemed to pain him. "I got mixed up with the wrong people, I guess. But Henri always said there was a chance of that."

Stirred with anger, I rose and began to pace. "Did he, now? There's lots of chances for sacrifice, but he's safe in Mongolia. Sacrifice the lot of his men here, though. That doesn't matter!" I was rambling. But I was desperate. Desperate for this to not be happening, and I'd talk about anything else willingly.

"Jenny. Calm down. People get shot here every day. I was trying to make that less the truth, and if I die for that desire, it's worth it," he said quietly.

I sighed and sat down. I took his hand. "If it was worth it to you, I guess I'll have to accept it."

"Don't hate Henri. Or Renee. They meant well, and never wanted me to get hurt. I took on too much, I guess. I didn't listen to them. But they love you," he said suddenly. "Don't push them too far away. They may be able to help you after I'm… I'm gone," he added softly.

"Where are you going?" I asked. Realization hit me. "No! You can't leave me here all alone!" I cried.

A nurse came in to glare at me. I waved her away, and she went grudgingly.

"Jenny. I love you. Mom and Dad loved you, too. They just… they just had to go. Henri and Renee love you, and they'll stay. They're quite busy, but, when they can, they'll be here for you. I'm sure of it. They owe me that much," he murmured.

"Please, don't leave me," I begged.

"I'm so tired. I think I'll sleep a little. Will you be here when I wake up?" he asked, sounding childlike.

"Yes. I'll be here," I whispered. He smiled and closed his eyes. They never opened again.

* * *

So, I was alone again. The money he'd left was enough to get me by for some time. Henri did pay well. But not well enough. Not enough to console a grieving sister, who'd already lost her family. But I wouldn't give up. I could make it without giving them the satisfaction of another employee. 


	10. I'm Already In

**I'm Already in**

The death of my brother was devastating, but still easier to cope with than the disappearance of my parents. At least I knew he had left me against his will, and he hoped to have provided for me after he was gone. My parents abandoned me. My brother was forced away. Perhaps, had I been a more passionate person, I would have decided to hate Henri and Renee the rest of my life. But I'm too practical for that. Only those with a lot of friends can afford to make any into enemies. I did not have that luxury.

So, I would not hate them. I would be civil to them. But a part of me was determined to show them that I didn't need them. I didn't need their charity to survive. Even if most of the money I had was from my brother, from them, it didn't matter to me. I personally would not fall for their tricks and descriptions of wealth I might have, if I should do everything they told me without question. But perhaps that's why they didn't try to get me in the first place: I always questioned what people told me to do. Alex was much more obedient than I am.

Lisa was quite upset by Alex's death, naturally. I had never understood how she'd seen him as a constant in her life, much as I had. But she had never resented it. I suppose she had planned always to marry him, if he'd have her, and for that reason she'd never sought anyone else. Something broke apart within her when he died. She took it much harder than I did.

Before his death, Lisa was unconcerned with any social status. She was content to be poor her whole life. When he died, she gave up on that. She couldn't be happy in poverty, if she was stuck with someone she couldn't love. She thought, if she had to be with someone she could never love as she had my brother, she could at least be rich. And that became her goal. She sought out the wealthy and powerful, and charmed them. In the four years since he died, she's managed to be invited places with Bruce Wayne, the highest of all aspirations. He's the most eligible bachelor on the planet, I believe. And I think she has a chance at him. How strange.

* * *

Lisa and I were certainly the most affected by Alex's death. Eddie, one of his few friends I knew, was quite upset. He and Janet invited me over about once a month, to prevent me from drowning in loneliness, I guess. Renee had been at her home in Mongolia when Alex died. She came back, somewhat to my surprise. She stayed in Gotham after that, most of the time. She would return to her husband a few times a year, but never for very long. A month, at most. Usually just a few weeks.

One afternoon, after he'd been gone a year, she came to see me. I hadn't seen her since the funeral. She'd lost some of her previous luster, seeming rather tired.

"Hi, Jenny," she said quietly when I opened the door.

"Renee. What brings you here?" I asked.

She sighed. "Can't I come visit my only sister from time to time?"

I shrugged. "I suppose you can. But you can't expect her to be waiting," I added.

"I did not. But I'm going to be living in Gotham off and on for a few years. I thought I'd let you know, so I could stop by sometimes."

"Trouble with Henri?" I asked.

She shook her head vehemently. "No! I'm working for him."

"Is he coming, too?"

"No, sadly, no. He won't come until we've made things ready." I declined to ask what things. "But, anyway, I'll be nearby, if you need me."

"How will I find you?" I asked, frowning.

She looked surprised by this. "Well, you can call me." She pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled something on it, then handed it to me. "Here. I'll be in touch," she said slowly, then turned to go.

"Thank you," I said.

She paused, then looked back at me. "Remember, we'll help you if you need it. Don't let your pride keep you from happiness, Jenny."

With that, she left. I frowned after her. Even she should know that my pride never outweighed my common sense. If I needed it, I would go to her. To borrow money, perhaps. But not to work. I didn't think I'd ever do that.

* * *

The weeks passed. My little job at the diner seemed to occupy very little of my time. I asked for more time, but most of the staff was doing so. I applied for many other jobs. Finally, Eddie gave me one. Lisa worked there, too. She had ever since she'd discovered that he and Alex were friends. Now, she stayed there because Eddie paid uncommonly well, even then. Before I was there to give him a discount on "protection."

So, I worked most of my time. Still, money was tight. I tried not to spend any of Alex's money. I was trying to get by on my own, partially. Mainly, I wanted to keep it for a rainy day. It earned more interest if left untouched than if I spent some of it, I figured. And I decided I could last for some time without needing it.

* * *

Until one day, when I was at Eddie's diner. I was talking to Lisa at the time, discussing various gossip from the tabloids, wondering if it were true.

"You don't think she'd really do that, do you?" she asked.

"Honey, I wouldn't put anything past these people," I replied with a smile.

She shook her head at me. "Just because they're rich doesn't mean they have no moral fiber at all."

"Well, I guess we'll find out when you get married," I said with a cheeky grin.

"You're terrible, Jenny."

Suddenly, Eddie came up. "Time to close up, ladies," he said.

I looked around. There were still a few people there, and we hadn't even had our dinner rush yet. "Why?" I asked.

Eddie frowned at me. "I've got to meet with some guys. Who don't like company," he added significantly.

"What?" Lisa asked, confused.

"Come on," I told her, dragging her to the kitchen. She didn't question anything while we cleaned up and prepared to go. How Eddie got the other customers to leave, I don't know. But they were gone before we finished.

"Well, I'll see you two in the morning. Or we may open up again in a few hours. I'll call you," he said.

Shrugging, we left. "What was that all about?" Lisa demanded as soon as we were out of earshot.

"He's going to be bargaining for protection," I said matter-of-factly.

She frowned. "Like, paying off people? Why? Does he do something bad?" she breathed.

I laughed. "No, that's what he needs protection for. If you do illegal stuff for them, they let it slide."

"That's upsetting," she said.

"Yeah. But we get the afternoon off," I responded.

She grinned, then we went our separate ways for a while. I went home, to calculate how many meals I needed to eat at the diner this week. I had set number I could have, but I worked at two diners, so I could jump between them. Both were heavily discounted, which was very helpful. I called the other one, not owned by Eddie, to ask if they needed anyone now. Surprisingly, one of the girls had called in sick, so I went to work.

* * *

I finished my shift, and prepared to go home. I didn't expect Eddie would call me back, but I was ready if he did. I just finished cleaning up when my boss came in. Karen was a brusque woman who kind of scared me.

"Hi, Karen. I was just leaving," I began.

"I know. I need to talk to you."

"About what?" I asked fearfully.

She sighed. "I'm very sorry, Jenny. You work hard and all. But I'm going to have to let you go."

"What? Why?" I demanded.

"Protection," she sneered. "It's getting so you can't afford to be properly staffed anymore. I'm sorry," she added, patting my shoulder. "I'm sure you'll be okay. You always were a clever one. These girls have scarcely the wit to get here, so I can't turn them away. I can help you get a new job, if you need it," she added.

I sighed heavily. "I may. I'll be in touch," I said, then left.

* * *

I got home at last, and flopped on the couch. "Bloody hell," I grumbled. "What else could go wrong?" I should have knocked on wood, I think.

The phone rang. "Hello?" I said.

"Hi, Jenny. It's Eddie." There was a pause. "I'm sorry. But I'm going to have to cut your salary. I know it will be hard. You can have your meals for free, during your shift," he added softly.

I felt relieved that he hadn't fired me. "Cut by how much?" I asked. He told me. I sighed. "Okay. When should I come in tomorrow? Five? Okay." I hung up. This was quite devastating, I thought. It seemed unreal. I spent the next hour or so going through my finances, trying to see how I could survive this.

* * *

I decided to go for a walk to clear my head. I was walking along, minding my own business, when I heard a scream. Living so close to the Narrows, I usually ignored screams. But it came from the alleyway I was passing. I paused to peer in. A woman was being assaulted, I guess, by a man. I walked quietly up behind him, for he was distracted trying to keep her quiet. I took a deep breath, and looked around. There was a brick conveniently lying on the ground nearby. I picked it up and hit him over the head. He dropped. The woman thanked me haltingly.

"Do you know who that is?" she asked suddenly.

"No," I replied, surprised.

She held up a wanted sign. "Victor Zsasz. He's got quite a nice reward from the police, and from…" she paused. "Less savory people."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"It's what I do. I was trying to capture him. Since you helped, I'll split the reward with you. But we'll have to shop around first, and see who will offer the most."

"Okay," I said, feeling a little dazed. How odd. "Are you a bounty hunter?"

"Something like that. It's a good field to be in, especially now that the police are trying a bit harder. Since the wealthy are funding them."

* * *

We bound the man with some rope she had in her purse. Clearly, she'd come prepared. Then, we went to the nearest pay phone and she started making calls. She called the police first, asking how much the reward was. She managed to hang up on that without saying she had him. Then, she called Falcone himself to find out how much he would take him off her hands for. She admitted to possessing the criminal in question. She wrote down what he'd said, then smiled. "He's always the cheapest. But I try anyway. Could be a traitor I've caught, anyway."

"Who else do you call?"

"Just one more. Ra's al Ghul," she said happily, enjoying the exotic name.

I stared at her. "What does he want them for?"

"Oh, I don't know. But he likes to get the criminals off the street, I guess."

"Ah. Does he pay well?"

"Sometimes. Sometimes he'll only match the police reward, though."

She ignored me and called Henri. I tried to hide my shock. "No thanks, then. I'll get better money from the police. Oh, by the way, I've got an assistant. You treat her well, won't you?" she said.

I blinked. I didn't know this would be my new life. I hardly wanted to get involved with the criminal underworld. But she'd relayed the same message to the other calls, I recalled suddenly. I had been watching to make sure our captive didn't wake.

"I didn't know I was being volunteered to keep doing this," I said slowly.

She laughed. "Oh, don't worry, it's not hard. Just keep this close at hand," she added, handing me pepper spray. "And you might want a knife. Or, if you prefer, a brick," she added, smiling.

"I guess I could give this a try," I said dubiously.

"I'm sure you need the money," she replied.

"I'm sure I do," I responded.


	11. Circles and Circles and Circles Again

Circles and Circles and Circles Again

I went home, feeling much richer. In money. I felt strange morally. It was right for me to have attacked that man, to save the lady. But was it then right to profit from the good deed? Was it still good? I didn't know. But I seemed to have found a way to keep the bills from piling up.

However, I didn't know how to reach the woman I'd met. I didn't even know her name! She had told me where to meet her the next day, for further "training." I wasn't sure if I should go or not. Surely whatever Renee would have me do was hardly worse than this. And I'd be more freelance. I liked the thought of that.

I spent the evening weighing my options. I needed to do something, having just been fired, to get more money. I was barely getting by as it was. I lacked the education to do most available jobs that would pay much of anything for the time spent. So, it seemed that my options were to choose what Renee and her group of dreamers would ask me, or go to this strange woman and work to capture fugitives. It occurred to me that most would be male, and that might not be the safest choice. But Alex had gotten shot working for Renee, so that was clearly not safe, either. Gotham was not a place to look for safe options, I reflected.

Finally, I decided I was making no headway. Being a bounty hunter, or whatever, was more according to my nature, but I was more likely to be kept safe if I were working for my sister. Possibly not a lot safer, but every little bit helps. I went to bed, figuring I'd see how things looked in the morning.

* * *

I woke up, and things were clear to me. I would never have the passion for saving the city my siblings had. I was willing to do enough to get by, but I was too cynical to think beyond that. Obedience wasn't my forte, either. So, clearly, this bounty hunter had fairly fallen into my lap for a reason. It was what I was meant to do. Very little could be so suited to my personality. I went to meet the woman.

* * *

"I was beginning to wonder if you'd show," she said when I arrived.

"Sorry," I replied. We were in a park, which had a surprising number of people wandering about.

She pointed to a man sitting in a park bench. "Get him. He's worth a lot. Then we'll take him to Falcone, so he can meet you."

"Why Falcone?" I asked, glad she hadn't said we should take him to Ra's. That would require some explaining, I thought.

"Because he's offering quite a lot. Now, go be charming. You want him to come with you that car," she said, pointing. "It has some of Falcone's men in it. They'll take you to him."

I frowned slightly. "You're not coming?"

"No. This is your job. We'll see how you do. And if you need me to coach you, but I think you'd be a natural."

I shrugged, then walked over to the man. He looked up in surprise when I asked him the time.

"10:30, miss," he said. He continued to stare at me.

"Thanks, darling. I was wondering… my car doesn't seem to be working, and I thought you might be able to help me. I have this important meeting at 11, and I can't be late," I added, thinking I should explain why I asked the time.

"Too far to walk, then?" he asked conversationally as he rose.

"Definitely," I responded with a smile.

"Which car?"

"Right this way, sir. I can't tell you how much I appreciate this," I said. I continued an account of why the meeting was so important, and how distressing it was that the car wasn't working. I did not describe what seemed wrong, and he seemed not to care too much about that.

I passed the bounty hunter who grinned at me. I smiled back, and got him to the car. Three men stepped out. The man turned to look at me in horror. "What's going on?" he demanded.

"Now, George, you know perfectly well what's going on," one of the men said.

"No! I'm sorry! I won't do it again! Don't hurt me!" he pleaded as they surrounded him and forced him into the car. I was beginning to rethink my decision.

I turned away, thinking perhaps working for Renee would be better. Then, the bounty hunter came up and put her arm around my shoulders. "Don't worry, dear. The police want him, and not because he's a witness. Falcone never sends women after the men who have betrayed him. He does that himself, or sends his favorites. Don't worry about the fate of those you capture. They deserve it," she said, pushing me toward the car. I got in tentatively, fortunately in the passenger seat.

The ride to Falcone's was quiet, except for the sobbing of the man I'd helped capture. It was quite unsettling. Finally, one of the men told him to suck it up, he was getting what was coming. He fell silent after that.

When we got there, one of the men led me to Falcone himself. He was a middle-aged man, with graying hair and a stout figure. So far as I could tell, since he was sitting behind a table. He looked up at me and scrutinized me.

"How long?" he asked the other man.

"Took her about a minute. If that," he said, sounding impressed.

"Well, I don't really need any new ones. But if she's that good," he trailed off, watching me.

"If you don't need me, I can take my services elsewhere," I said.

He laughed. "I expect you to do that anyway, whenever they pay better." He shrugged.

"But, hey, I'll give you a fair price for anyone you capture. And I'll make sure you stay in the loop of who I want," he added.

He motioned me nearer, then held out a small bag. I took it slowly, never taking my eyes off him.

"Your pay," he explained.

"Thanks," I said. "Can I go, then?"

He smiled again. It was not a nice smile. "So long as you come back from time to time, dear. Don't go off thinking you can get by without seeing me again," he warned. I didn't know what he meant by that, but I shrugged.

"I would never dream of it," I said placidly.

"Good. Now, get out of here," he said.

I went back to the car, which took me to the park. I got out, thanked the driver, and went home.

* * *

That was the first time I met Falcone. I saw the bounty hunter from time to time. She introduced me to some of the guys at the police department, saying I'd be taking over her gig. One of them, Gordon, said, "And will she be as much of a fortune hunter, or will she obey the law?"

The woman laughed. "I told you, Gordy, she'll be replacing me."

"I thought as much," he said sadly, looking at me.

She also gave me the number to call Ra's when I got someone. I considered going through Renee instead, but decided against it. If I had to drop-off someone, it would come to that, I supposed.

* * *

The years passed. Mostly, I captured those wanted by the police or Falcone. There weren't many that Ra's wanted. I did have to drop off a few men, but I never saw Renee. If she knew what I did, she didn't say anything. The process was the same, no matter who I worked for. I would get a few men, from who was paying me, and they would wait while I lured the man somewhere. It was always men I was sent to get. I didn't know if there were no wanted women, or if others took care of them. Perhaps they didn't run away.

But a nice routine came. I worked most of my time at Eddie's diner. It was nice to be there, and sometimes I saw some of the wanted there. It was in the Narrows, after all. So, it provided a good way to start on my new business, as well as being something like home to me. I spent time with Lisa, and occasionally saw Renee. I captured seedy criminals quite easily, who never suspected me of anything. I hoped I wasn't getting a name for myself, as that would make it harder to take people unawares. So I continued, never thinking what might happen if I lost my touch or something else happened to disrupt my way of life. I didn't think anything could change.


	12. Got to Stop Spinning

_A/N Well, last chapter. Thanks so much to Black Heart of Darkness and highland girl for reviewing!_

**Got to Stop Spinning**

Well, there you have it. My life with such a hopeful beginning, ending in this. More recently, of course, I've gotten to be more freelance than anything else. Which isn't so bad, I suppose. I kind of enjoy it: getting to argue with people whom everyone else fears, in order to get my money. But I shouldn't get too cocky. They may eventually decide I'm not worth the trouble. My morbid sense of humor, on top of cynicism, makes me not really care about that, though. After all, how could it get any worse?

* * *

I walked hastily down the dark streets to a large warehouse. I found it a little cliché that my dangerous dealings with the criminal underworld frequently took me to warehouses by the docks. But I guess it makes sense: where better to meet for smuggling stuff? 

Anyway, I found myself in a bizarrely good mood. It was probably due to the fact that I'd seen few shady characters on the street on the way. Since I was in the Narrows, it was rather shocking. Perhaps they were scared home by the threat of the Batman. Or perhaps something more sinister, I reflected. Although, really, what could be more sinister than a man who dressed as a bat and came out only at night?

Arkham Asylum. It presented its bleak spires against the dark night sky, one of the largest buildings in the Narrows. It was probably quite disturbing. Terrifying to anyone forced to enter its great doors. I shuddered at the site of it. If the rumors were true, that many of its inmates were not mad but put there anyway because of connections with Falcone, that was a sobering thought for any would-be thugs for the mob. I certainly would want to avoid such a fate. Surely, jail could not be much worse?

I shuddered, and turned my back on the sinister building. Focus, Jenny. It wouldn't do to be attacked now, so near to my destination, just because I was lost in reverie. I'd lived on the edge of the Narrows most of my life, but one did try to forget its terror from time to time.

My knocking on the large door to the warehouse sounded far too quiet, but echoed. I wondered if anyone inside would know there was someone knocking, or just think it had been the wind?

The door opened slightly. Renee looked out at me, her eyes wild. I took a step back without thinking.

"Jenny! Thank God! I was worried you wouldn't come and I'd have to come out and get you. Put this on, quickly!" She handed me an odd device. I stared at it, not sure what to do. She pulled me in the door, then demonstrated with one of her own. A breathing mask, of some sort. I put mine on and took a few experimental breaths.

"What's this for?" I asked, my voice muffled, but understandable.

"You'll see. It's Henri. He's done something… terrible! I think that bat person scared him into it," she added gravely.

"What's happening?" I demanded. I considered taking off the mask, but decided to wait until I knew what fate awaited me. I'm no hero.

"Poison. He's going to poison the city with some sort of… thing you inhale that he got from some mad shrink at Arkham. It drives you mad through fear! He's decided to destroy the city at last," she said sadly.

"He gave up? Already?" I demanded.

"Well, like I said, it was the Batman that pushed him into it. Henri trained him in the mountains, but he destroyed our home! And came back here for some reason. I don't know the details. I wasn't there at the time, you know," she added. She looked quite harried, if I could tell behind her mask.

"What—what should we do?" I asked, fearfully.

"Hide. Until it's safe. He said there would be a lot of unrest for a while, a lot of people affected would wander and scream and such. They could be deadly," she said warningly. As if I'd be stupid enough to go amongst crazy people. "But it won't last. The poison will make them paralyzed from fear, so they'll probably just, I don't know, lie around and be terrified. But then it will be safe for a while. Probably safer than it's ever been," she sneered. I had never seen her sneer; it revealed how on edge she was.

"And then I can go home? And how will I explain how this didn't affect me?"

She frowned slightly at my sarcastic tone. "Well, it probably won't affect where you live, since it's on the edge of the island. But I wanted to be sure you were safe," she said gravely.

"I appreciate it." I don't know if it was sincere or not. We were silent for a few minutes.

"Well, I'm afraid I can't offer you much company. I have some things to do. Make yourself at home," she added, walking away.

I looked around. How did one make oneself at home in a warehouse? I should have brought a book or something, I thought. The next several hours passed in boredom mixed with intense dread. I wondered how my friends were fairing? Lisa would be at the Wayne's, so should be okay. Or, at any rate, she wouldn't come home from town into the small hours of the morning. Eddie and his family were probably at home, which Renee had said was relatively safe. I knew few other people. None I'd wish this on, but that meant little. I couldn't imagine who'd wish this on anyone. It was quite cruel. If you're going to kill someone, do it quickly, I thought.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep, because suddenly Renee was shaking me. I jumped violently, and leapt to my feet, putting the chair I'd be in between us. 

She raised her eyebrows. "A bit jumpy, aren't we? Would you like me to walk you home?"

"No, I'll be okay," I said, forcing a smile.

"If you're sure… you can stay longer if you like," she said. She looked almost pleading.

"Has something gone wrong?" I asked.

"I don't know. Henri was supposed to be back by now." She looked terrified. It occurred to me that, should something happen to him, it would break her.

"I'm sure he's fine. I'll see you later," I said softly.

She nodded. Then, to my surprise, hugged me. I hugged her back, then let myself out of the warehouse.

* * *

I was unprepared for the world outside. It was very misty. I found myself glad for the mask. There was no way breathing this in could be avoided. The light was obscured, and made the landscape terrifying without any form of poison. And the people. There were people strewn here and there the whole way home. I didn't know if they were alive or not. 

Rather than return by the back roads, by which I came, I went by the main road. It passed Arkham, and I usually avoided that place if I could. This time, however, I wanted to be on a wide street. And someone with authority might find me there, not just any crazies who happened to be out and about.

I looked up at the dark building as I passed. It was more terrifying close up, I thought. Then, worse, I saw a hole blasted in its side. They were loose. All the criminals who had been kept there for unspeakable crimes were loose. I looked around. I didn't see anyone in orange jumpsuits. Still… I had freaked myself out enough on the walk. I decided to run.

I bolted for about a block. Then, to my shock, I nearly ran into a horse. "What the hell?" I cried.

Someone groaned. The horse whinnied, and reared. I wondered if the poison worked on it, too, or if it was always that skittish. I leapt back, away from the horse, who calmed down. Apparently, I'd invaded its personal space. I backed up to try another way around. But the horse jumped in my way, rearing again. I heard a groan again, and looked for the source.

A figure lay on the other side of the horse. It moves slightly with the groan, then was still. The horse barred my way. I wondered if it was protecting the figure, which struck me as odd. I didn't know horses did such things. Not that I knew much about them anyway.

"Don't worry, horsie. I'm not going to touch him, if you let me by," I said soothingly. To my utter surprise, it calmed and nuzzled my shoulder. I petted it haltingly, not sure how to pet a horse. It then knelt on the ground. I stepped around it, not sure what else to do.

It rose suddenly, and I nearly tripped over the figure. I paused to study him better. He was wrapped in a straitjacket, but appeared to have a suit on underneath. Which was quite odd. It was a nice suit, too, so far as I could tell. He was pale, and seemed quite tall. It was difficult to tell lying down, though. He had dark hair that hung in his face. A burlap sack was clasped in his hand. That's weird, I thought. Steeling myself, I pulled his hair out of his face. Something seemed familiar… I got a good look at his face, and started. I'd seen it just that day, at Lisa's house, on tv. It was Dr. Crane, the head shrink at Arkham.

"How weird is that?" I murmured. "What are you doing out of your office, Dr.?" I sat back on my heels, thinking. Did he have any part of this? Was he the "mad shrink" from Arkham Renee had mentioned? If so… Henri would want him. The police certainly would. Perhaps even the batman might be interested, though I didn't know how well he might pay me. Regardless, having such a high-ranking criminal practically fall into my lap was hard to pass up. I leaned forward to get a better look at him.

He wasn't particularly muscular. That was good; I wouldn't want him in my home if he were strong. There was an odd sort of injury on his face. I looked at the sack, pulling it from his grasp. It was a mask. With a breathing apparatus inside. "Mad shrink, hm?" I murmured. It had a sort of device stuck in it. A tazer, I realized. I wondered who had tazered him in the face. Not very nice of them, I thought.

I stood up. But how to get him home? I didn't want him to get to wait until he woke. I'd want him safely tied down or something. My eyes fell on the horse, which was again kneeling. It looked at me intently. "Creepy horse," I muttered. But I managed to pull him by the shoulders until he was sort of draped over the animal. It didn't move throughout. When he was fairly secure, the horse rose and peered at me.

"Well, follow me, horse," I said, grabbing its bridle.

Thus, with my prize, I was able to get home safely from one of the most terrifying events in history in Gotham. And I'd even profited from it! Well, not yet. But soon. I smiled at the strangely pretty man on my couch. Soon, I'd get quite a reward.


End file.
